Vocal Rhapsodies
by erallenaf
Summary: To the world, the Cullens may just be the usual rich, sophisticated family with a business empire. Yet, Bella only knows them as her favourite vocal ensemble. Until she gets a new job...
1. Chapter 1: The Cullens? Who are they?

**Title: Vocal Rhapsodies**

Summary: To the world, the Cullens may just be the usual rich, sophisticated family with a business empire. However, unknown to almost all – other than those who enjoy vocal music, they are a vocal ensemble. Yet, Bella only knows them as her favourite vocal ensemble. Until she gets a new job…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series; Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own the music I'll be incorporating into the story as well (will give references when needed).

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. I just figured that I'll use a different perspective on music to write this. Considering that there have been too many fanfics that cover the Twilight crew in rock bands etc etc. I thought that it would be cool if there was something different. Do review, yeah? Appreciate it. This will just be a short introduction chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cullens? Who are they?**

Bella's POV

It's just like any other night in Forks, Washington, I suppose. The dreary rain. The cold climate. I can't say that rain is my favourite weather. Not when I'm rushing out of Forks to Port Angeles, and traffic is being a bitch due to the heavy rain. I just hope that my monster of a truck – a cherry red 1953 Chevrolet Pick Up, doesn't break down on me. Not when I'm rushing to watch The Cullens.

Thankfully, traffic was being stalled and not that I was speeding on the road. As much as I could get away with it, being the daughter of Charlie Swan, Chief of Police of Forks, I don't think it would sit with my dad. I don't think he would ever understand my fascination and love for the choral art. Then again, neither did Renee. Honestly, if it were genetics that caused me to gravitate towards vocal music, I have no idea where the genes came from, since none of my family members were into it.

On the dashboard of my truck lies the ticket that Angela Webber had pulled strings to get for me. A ticket for the box seat at Port Angeles Concert Hall: The Cullens' Concert. Tonight. I don't know how that woman managed to pull strings to get me that as my 22nd birthday's gift, inclusive of a backstage pass too! On top of that, it is amazing that she actually knew what I wanted. Ok. Fine. Granted that I had been raving about Britain's famous vocal ensemble _(End note: i)_ (or at least within the vocal ensemble circle) finally coming to United States. My luck couldn't get any better, until I found out that it was at Port Angeles, Washington. Even the most humongous plush toy on earth couldn't smother the squeals that I emitted when the realization dawned upon me. I just simply adore and love her.

Thankfully, I had gotten out of the house hours before to drive down to Port Angeles. I doubt that I would be late, but heck, I didn't want to risk it. The choir girl in me will throw a huge fuss and I will never forgive myself if I were to be late for The Cullens. Moreover, it didn't help that the stereo was playing one of their latest albums which I bought and shipped over from Amazon's UK site. I drummed my fingers along with the harmonies as I waited for the traffic to move, albeit, impatiently.

The Cullens comprise of Alice Cullen – the pixie-like Soprano with short spiky hair; Rosalie Hale-Cullen – the gorgeous Mezzo-Soprano who look like she stepped off a catwalk for a fashion show; Tanya Denali – a strawberry blonde Alto (of which I totally do not like. Honestly, they need a better alto. I think even I'm a better Alto than her and I probably would kick her ass while at it); Esme Cullen – the motherly Contra-Alto whose low notes are… simply… insane; Jasper Whitlock – the cute husband of Alice Cullen who serves as a Tenor and vocal percussionist of the group; Carlisle Cullen – the Baritone father of the whole family as well as Emmett Cullen – the big brother figure of family and the root of the chord, i.e. the Bass. Oh. Emmett does secondary vocal percussions too. _(End note: ii)_

But, the one voice that keeps me looping their CDs or their tracks on my iPod belonged to the elusive Edward Cullen who sings Tenor and a good portion of the lead lines. It's too bad that vocal ensembles aren't as popular as mainstream radio groups – if not I would have a poster of that Greek God plastered on my ceiling so I could stare up into his eyes just before I fall asleep. Vocal ensemble hotties will never get posters unlike mainstream hotties. It just doesn't work that way. And people would probably think they are gay just because they sing in vocal ensembles or choirs. Then again, Angela said that with my active imagination, I would probably keep myself awake fantasizing over him as opposed to falling asleep due to his 'hypnotism'.

Especially with him smiling that crooked grin of his that seem to be donned on the cover of every album The Cullens released.

The Cullens have been singing together officially as an octet for the past 5 years ever since the induction of Rosalie (after her wedding to Emmett), Jasper (who started dating Alice) and long time family friend Tanya (who had been dating Edward until their recent break-up). As a vocal ensemble, they cover different genres such as sacreds, folk, jazz, classical, mainstream pop and rock. Hell, they were talented. They could almost do every song out there in every genre. They were almost comparable to The Swingle Singers, from UK or even The Real Group, from Sweden. Though in all biasness, I think The Cullens triumph over them. _(End note: iii)_

Although some of their arrangements aren't as good – perhaps, due to the fault of the arranger's lack of inspiration, their vocal tenacity and the rich quality of their voices and harmony draws me in more and more. Even when I was in my collegiate a cappella group _(End note: iv)_, we couldn't achieve such blending. Honestly, it's so perfect, it's almost surreal. I found it amazing that a family could achieve so much together, it makes me wish I could have a family like that to sing with. What wishful thoughts I have.

As it almost came to the end of the CD, I realized that I've reached Port Angeles and was just a little away from the Concert Hall, when I saw La Bella Italia. Funny, how an Italian restaurant has my name in it.

"Oh, knock it off Swan. Enough daydreaming for the evening and grab some food quick before the concert, in case you faint just from looking at Edward." I quietly mused as I pulled up into the parking lot at La Bella Italia.

I was so engrossed with my own thoughts and rushing through the rain in hopes of getting into the restaurant while being soaked as little as possible, that I bumped into someone. Thankfully, I didn't fall and drench myself. Damn, that would have sucked.

"I'm so terribly sorry. I hope that you aren't hurt or anything!" spluttered the most musical voice I heard.

Before I could raise my head and take a look at who it was, the same voice cursed, "Bloody hell. I'm fucking late. I'm real sorry for knocking you down!" When I finally pulled myself together, all I caught a glimpse of was bronze unruly hair, which somewhat reminded me of Edward's, on a figure running away from where I was still rooted to.

Sighing heavily as I entered the restaurant to grab some pasta, I could only blame myself for my clumsiness. Who else but clumsy Bella – to knock into someone, not apologize to whoever it was, and get more soaked than needed, just before The Cullens' concert? I just hoped that my soggy clothes from the rainwater wouldn't stink by the end of the night, especially when I have to go backstage to… meet the Cullens.

I groaned internally. I didn't exactly have the time to shop and change clothes either. Just my luck, to be highly disheveled attire wise, and with my curly mop of brown hair plastered to my face.

To think, the night couldn't get worst.

* * *

A/N: Below are a couple of end notes for your reference or education purpose, since this isn't a genre that's usually covered. Do review! Greatly appreciate it.

i) Vocal ensemble:

A small group, which sings together. Somewhat like a choir, but not that huge. May be backed by instruments.

ii) Vocal parts:

Soprano – Female voicing, high range  
Mezzo-Soprano – Female voicing, middle range  
Alto – Female voicing, lower range  
Contra-alto – Female voicing, lowest range  
Tenor – Male voicing, high range  
Baritone – Male voicing, middle range  
Bass – Male voicing, lowest range  
Vocal percussions – Percussions through the usage of vocals (aka beat-boxing)

iii) Vocal groups:

The Swingle Singers:  
An a cappella octet formed by Ward Swingle, in France, 1962. Was disbanded and reformed in London by Swingle. Covers repertoire from modern works like Annie Lennox and The Beatles to classics like Bach's 'Air on the G String'. Recently featured on Glee's pilot episode's background music.

The Real Group:  
A professional quintet from Sweden that composes or arranges most of the songs they perform. They also have several recording awards and albums to their name.

iv) Collegiate A Cappella groups:

A Cappella is defined as the art of making music without the use of any physical instruments, for example, through pure vocals. Collegiate groups are groups from Universities or schools, such as Tufts' Beelzebubs, Clemson's Tigeroar and Takenote and UCLA's Scattertones.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Title: Vocal Rhapsodies**

Summary: To the world, the Cullens may just be the usual rich, sophisticated family with a business empire. However, unknown to almost all – other than those who enjoy vocal music, they are a vocal ensemble. Yet, Bella only knows them as her favourite vocal ensemble. Until she gets a new job…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series; Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own the music I'll be incorporating into the story as well (will give references when needed).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

Edward's POV

Seriously, I never knew that the United States would rain as much as Britain. To think, I was hoping that I would get some sunshine and a tan here instead of the rain. I guess that there isn't any way to tan away the ghastly white of my skin. Guess I'll stick to being "Vampire Edward" for a while more then, as how my colleagues refer to me.

Somewhat, I had a feeling that tonight's concert would be different from the rest that we had from over the world. This would be our last stop for our world tour actually, since Carlisle announced for plans to set up a branch for Twilight Enterprise here in United States. So, we'll be flying off to Seattle to set up the branch, and hang around a while – scratch a while, I meant, months to a year, to ensure that the new branch would be running well, before Carlisle and Esme flies back to London.

A slight insight to what we do -Twilight Enterprise is a multinational corporation that mainly deals with international shipping. Somewhat close to DHL or Fedex, but more for companies that has to ship their goods internationally. Carlisle came up with such a notion when Alice brought up the fact that it was a bitch to import in apparels in bulk as the companies do not ship amounts equivalent to that of stockpiling for individuals. Only an annoying –yet loveable – pixie such as her could spark off such an idea from her crazy clothes shopping.

But when the company started rolling big bucks and became successful, Twilight Enterprise started out branching into other fields: Alice's chain of fashion boutiques – Breaking Dawn; Esme's interior design firms – New Moon and Rosalie's car dealership company – Eclipse. Notice that the females have their own chains? We guys just do the running of the big guy – Twilight; and oversee the running of the ladies' firms. Setting up the chains may be one thing, but maintaining and ensuring that they continue to run, is another.

Honestly, having our own international shipping company makes our world tour easier. Although many will bring up the fact that since we are singers, we don't need to travel around with equipment. They don't realize that it's only true to a certain extent. We still need to bring around the basic audio equipment – microphones, feedback monitors, equalizers, wires and the likes. Although many a times, we don't really use the equipments due to the acoustics of the performance or concert venue. If the acoustics is good enough for our voices to travel and fill up the room, it's all good. But of course, the 8 of us can't cover the whole of a venue that is a 2 thousand seater.

While the family and Tanya were setting up the equipment with our sound engineer Jacob Black, Tanya kept glancing at me while I ran through the set list one last time. I have nothing against Tanya being there with us. Afterall, we did part on amicable terms as we came to a consensus that our feelings towards each other were no more than best friends since we started out as close family friends. Moreover, this would be her last formal concert with us. As our ensemble's name goes, it's a family only ensemble. No outsiders included. Capiche? It's a silent agreement within our family that no one would be let into the group just like that. But somewhat I feel that, it would be a problem soon, seeing that we would be lacking an Alto for most of the songs that we will be splitting parts.

"Perhaps, we may need to employ a temporary singer. Most of our songs require an alto split, and I doubt that Rosalie would want to re-learn another part to take the middle split. She'll probably use her blonde hair as a rope and strangle me dead." I silently thought to myself while I scanned through the edited set list. _(End note: i)_

Tonight's concert at Port Angeles Concert Hall will be for 2 hours, covering 15 songs. I think it should go alright. Probably add another one or two for encore purposes. Jasper threw in the idea that we should shuffle some of the songs around, to adjust the audience's hype in case the weather dampers it.

"Guys, I'm going to run over to get a bite from the restaurant we saw earlier – La Bella Italia, or something. You want anything from there?" I yelled out to my family while they were preparing for the sound-check.

"Ed! I want some garlic bread for my garlic breath later! If, they have it on the menu. I mean it!" guffawed Emmett, while the rest chuckled in response.

Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head and smirked, "Just get your ass back here quick so we can start off sound-check, warm-up and change before the concert starts. I'll give you 15 minutes tops. Or else."

"Remember my garlic bread, Ed!" Emmett grinned as he pecked Rosalie on her cheek. "I want to scare away whoever who is going to drop by backstage after our concert!"

I waved the guys off and ran out of the concert hall and crossed the street. Damn rain. I should have brought my windbreaker with me. Thank goodness we haven't changed yet or Alice will rotary throw me and cut off my balls like how she always threatens to. Never underestimate that pixie. She has a 6th dan _(rokudan)_ black belt in Aikido. Funny that, a pixie at 152cm tall – or nearing 5ft, is a master in Aikido. That shows you to never underestimate Alice and what she can do. _(End note: ii)_

As I prod through the rain, I hope that there wasn't a crowd in La Bella Italia and I could get my food and head back for sound-check and warm-ups as soon as possible.

Thankfully, the crowd at the restaurant wasn't so bad and service was quick enough for me to order a clam chowder and garlic bread to take away. At least, that will fill my stomach for a bit and still be able to sing. Though I highly doubt that Emmett would be sated, he'll probably binge on something else backstage before the concert starts.

I checked my watch and realized that my 15 minutes were almost up, and I had to rush back over to the concert hall. I hastily paid for the items, grabbed them off the counter and rushed out of the doors and through the rain, only to bang into someone.

At a glimpse, I only could see a female donning a crisp pastel blue top with a grey pencil skirt with a mess of brown hair. But as I studied her features for those few seconds while she was checking if she got soaked further by the rain, she simply took my breath away. She was simply mesmerizing with her well defined cheekbones and full lips. I saw a glimpse of brown eyes, but I wasn't sure if it was really brown or it was just her hair and me hallucinating.

"I'm so terribly sorry. I hope that you aren't hurt or anything!" I stammered out.

Fuck. Too much dawdling. I checked my watch again only to realize that I was very late.

"Bloody hell. I'm fucking late. I'm real sorry for knocking you down!" I cursed outwardly and ran across the street before I could soak in more of her facial features.

As I reached the concert hall, I slapped myself inwardly for not getting her number and her name so I can buy her a meal to apologize. Damn. Esme raised me to be more of a gentleman, and not act like an asshole by doing that to her. It wasn't lessening my guilt that it was a beauty that I had knocked into.

"Shit man. Dude, you look like hell. Go dry up or something, Alice is going to kill you just because she needs to do your hair for you." groaned Jasper "And as much as I love her, I don't want to calm her down while she's in a rampage. I don't need another bruise from her aikido instincts."

"Yeah. I will." I mumbled while calling out for Emmett and tossing his garlic bread at him. At least everyone else was in their costume set already. That's one less thing to worry about.

I toweled dry my hair and changed out of my damp clothes into the costume set. Tonight's costume wear will be a mixture of black and gold in formal wear. I peered towards the clock in the changing room while sipping my clam chowder. Good, there was still about an hour and a half to concert time. That gives us sufficient time for a final semi-run and sound-check plus a warm up.

I strolled out of the changing room and headed backstage where I heard Carlisle blowing into the pitchpipe _(End note: iii)_ and pitching the rest of the group for the first song – Words, written by Anders Edenroth for his group The Real Group. _(End note: iv)_ The rationale for picking that as our starting piece, was because of the spoken introduction that gives a slightly more funky vocal jazz yet somber feel to the concert, especially when we have the light crew to fool around with the stage lights.

The group stood in position with our signature sequined donned microphones – courtesy of Alice again, and ran through the first minute or two of the song, with Mike occasionally tweaking the treble, bass or reverb of each of our microphones for the full blown effect.

Then, we ran through a few other songs in the set list that requires vocal percussions from Jasper or Emmett or both. As well as the smaller ensemble pieces, for which we break into our male or female quartet.

We took a water break and did our warm ups in our dressing room, until our stage manager for the night, Tyler, came by to tell us that it was T -5 to showtime.

As we walk to the backstage, I could hear the audience streaming in and chattering away. Tonight's crowd is going to be 2500 strong, I hope things would go well tonight.

"It's showtime, guys!" said Tyler as we heard the announcement for the start of the concert being made to the audience.

* * *

A/N: Below are a couple of end notes for your reference or education purpose, since this isn't a genre that's usually covered. Do review! Greatly appreciate it. Not sure if I could post URLs for the corresponding videos, so I figured I'll just put in the tags and the right video caption, you guys go search on your own. Please do remember to review so that I can improve on the story and know where to improve on it!

i) Splitting of vocal parts:  
At times, a song may split within to go up to 5 – 10 parts, depending on the arrangement.

ii) Aikido:  
A Japanese martial art form that focuses on the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack than approaching it head-on and requires very little physical strength.

iii) Pitchpipe:  
A pitching device (similar to that of a tuning fork or tuner) of which the person blows into it, to give the starting notes of which choirs or vocal ensembles pitch their notes from.

iv) Words – composed by Anders Edenroth:  
Youtube for "The Real Group" and "Words" – the video caption should be: "The Real Group live at Stockholm Concert Hall – 2005".  
Edit: I realised that this video doesn't have the introduction in it. Perhaps scroll down further on the search page and look for 59BL3's video with the spanish caption that has both "The Real Group" and "Rajaton" somewhere in between. It's a collaboration between those two vocal groups. Rajaton's a sextet from Finland.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullens: Live! Part 1

**Title: Vocal Rhapsodies**

Summary: To the world, the Cullens may just be the usual rich, sophisticated family with a business empire. However, unknown to almost all – other than those who enjoy vocal music, they are a vocal ensemble. Yet, Bella only knows them as her favourite vocal ensemble. Until she gets a new job…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series; Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own the music I'll be incorporating into the story as well (will give references when needed).

A/N: Hi all! I'm so sorry. Have been real busy the past few months coz school just restarted and I've been working like crazy too. I haven't gotten any reviews yet... So I have no idea what I'm doing right or wrong with this story. So please kindly help me out by giving me a review? Thanks! This will be a long chapter. Well, we're fitting a 2 hour long concert into this chapter... Soooooooo. Take a chill pill and read on! If you have any questions that you want to ask, do review and ask, so that I can address them in the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Cullens: Live at Port Angeles – Part 1**

Bella's POV

I shivered as I waited for the waitress to sit me. The air-conditioning within the restaurant doesn't help. I hope I wouldn't fall sick by the end of the night as I have to fly in to Seattle for a job interview within the next week.

While I was waiting, I took in the decoration of the restaurant and smiled slightly. Apparently, the interior designer designed it in such a way that it was in a country style homey setting. Most of the furniture were wooden, with wooden mantels around. To top off the country style, there was the signature red-checkered tablecloth and a tiny vase with a stalk of freesia as part of the table setting. In the background, I could hear Andrea Bocelli singing "Con Te Partiro". _(End note: i)_

The waitress finally came by and sat me down at a corner table near a window where I can stare out onto the sidewalk and handed me the menu. I took a quick look at it and ordered a cup of coffee, as well as their house specialty - mushroom ravioli. Too bad, that they only serve the normal brew of coffee and not cappuccino nor frappuccino. I grinned slightly, thinking that at least their house speciality was something that I like and am looking forward to. Perhaps, this was a sign that the rest of the night would be smooth sailing. The waitress, by the name of Kate, finally scuttled away with my order. So while I was waiting, I decided to the restroom to straighten out my appearance. I highly doubt that my order would appear instantly.

As I walked towards the restroom, I noticed people staring and sneering at me and I grimaced outwardly. Shit. I must be looking like hell to have them look at me in that manner. I took a deep breath, stepped into the restroom and hurried to row of mirrors. I blanched as I took in my appearance. My brown curls were damp and matted to my head and my pastel blue blouse was clinging to my skin. I could clearly see the outline of my bra through it. Thankfully I wasn't wearing some fanciful patterned nor some outrageous coloured bra which would be painfully obvious in this situation. Luckily it was a pastel blue bra that I chose to wear. At least it would blend in with the top and not have some lecherous dude staring at my chest. I blushed a deep red as that came into mind. Thankfully my grey pencil skirt wasn't that wet though. At least it wouldn't look as if I peed onto my skirt or anything. I think I would be even more embarrassed if that were to happen.

Realization dawned upon me and my brown eyes grew wider. "Fuck!" I cursed outwardly. The man with that sex dripping voice saw me in such a state! I groaned and was tempted to bang my head onto the mirror, until I realised that we probably wouldn't meet again after today. In any case, I doubt that anyone would remember me, other than me being a klutz and was on a collision course with them. I am THAT highly insignificant. Or so I think.

Feeling a little more composed, I strode out of the restroom and headed back to my sit. As I sat back down onto my seat, Kate arrived with my cup of steaming hot coffee. I smiled at her gratefully and cupped the cup into my hands, after adding in my sugar and milk, hoping to warm myself up in the restaurant. I sat the cup down after sipping the fresh brew of coffee and stared out into the walkway and idly traced the logo of La Bella Italia on the napkin that Kate placed on the tabletop earlier.

I thought back to the mysterious Mr Sex Voice that I collided into earlier. I don't know if it was my imagination now that his voice was that memorable that it sent a tingle right down into my core. I picked my coffee up and took a sip, trying to hide the moan that was creeping up my throat as I thought of his voice. What wouldn't I give to hear his voice again? Mr Sex Voice reminded me of Edward, somewhat. It might be him. But what are the chances? Almost close to none, I guess. Wouldn't we – vocalists, usually be at backstage or in our dressing rooms doing our last round of warm-ups or changing into our costume wear and putting our stage makeup now? Yeah. Chances will be close to zilch. I peered at my watch and realised there was about an hour and 15 mins left.

Kate finally brought over the mushroom ravioli and I couldn't help my ravenous self from spooning a huge spoon of ravioli into my mouth. I could taste the butter and garlic in the mushroom sauce. House specialty, indeed. Hey, food is good. You can't blame me for loving food now, can you? The sauce was highly delectable with the soft mushroom and pasta. It made a great combination together. I moaned softly in delight as the velvety sauce and pasta slid down my throat.

Good food, good ambience, good music. What more can I ask for? I think this would be my favourite place to eat at from now on, if not for the fact that I'll be heading to Seattle with Angela and will be away from Forks and Port Angeles.

I absentmindedly polished off the rest of my mushroom ravioli and coffee within the next 30 minutes and called for the bill. Thankfully by that time, the rain had already stopped and I was less soaked.

I brisk walked back to my truck – thank goodness I love flats; and drove over to the Port Angeles Concert Hall and parked my monster. I grabbed my clutch with my ticket and backstage pass, hopped off my truck, smoothed out my skirt and entered the concourse of the Concert Hall. Thankfully, I was early by 20 minutes so there wasn't much people at the front of house _(End note: ii)_, yet, even though the house opens 15 minutes before the start of concert.

I took a last restroom check, before I made my way to the ticketing ushers to enter the concert hall itself. As I was ushered over to the VIP box seat, I soaked in the ambience of the concert hall. By the looks of it, the concert hall is approximately slightly below 3000 in capacity. I've never had the chance to perform the largest, and grandest, Concert Hall on the Olympic Peninsula. Being in the small town of Forks only granted us the chance of performing at auditoriums. Nothing more, definitely less. What can we expect from a small town from Forks? Again, nothing more, definitely less. The VIP box seat is pretty close to the stage for the concert hall. I guess, the better and closer for me to ogle Edward from. I ought to really thank Angela properly for this.

Port Angeles Concert Hall is supposedly the most expensive, in terms of rental, for a performance venue on the Olympic Peninsula. Interesting. I read on their website that they're on a world tour and I took a quick glance at the venues. The list of venues looked highly pricey and comprised of venues that I can only dream of performing at. The list was inclusive of Sydney's Opera House, Smetana Concert Hall and Dvorak Concert Hall in Prague and Le Zenith in Paris, amongst many others. I guess that a family of working adults could pool together a load of cash. It's not cheap to fly all over the world...

The usher provided me with a copy of the programme booklet for the night, before taking his leave to tend to the others who were streaming in. The quality of the paper used for the programme booklet was amazing. It is definitely more than 80gsm in quality and thickness, with nice designs and printing. It was full coloured printing on cream coloured paper with silver strings used as binding. Whoever that did the designing for this, did an extremely good job.

I flipped the programme booklet to find pages with full body photo shots of the Cullens and their personalized write-ups. The order of the write-ups was according to their vocal parts, starting with Alice Cullen. _(End note: iii)_

_

* * *

_

Mary Alice Cullen

Soprano, Voice range from G3 to C6  
Age: 23

Alice 'annoying pixie fashion police' Cullen started singing at the age of 8. Graduated with Bachelor of Arts Fashion Design (with First Class Honors), from University of the Arts London. She will never ever let the family walk out onto stage with clothes that are less than desired or far from perfection. That's what makes the Cullens look good on stage – other than sounding good, of course.

Rosalie Hale-Cullen  
Soprano, Voice range from F3 to A5  
Age: 26

Rosalie, the beauty of the group, loves rock music and her power vocals would make you feel as if you were in a rock band's concert with us as her backup. With a beautiful front woman, that is. Don't let her beauty blind you, she has a passion for tinkering with mechanics and she's not a 'dumb blonde' either. She has a Masters in Business Administration, from University of Manchester, so she does deals with all the business issues for the Cullens.

Tanya Denali

Alto, Voice range from E3 to F5  
Age: 23

Although not a Cullen, the Denalis are close family friends of the Cullens since decades ago. So Tanya's a honorary member of sorts. (It helps, dating Edward.) She's pretty cool with her Bachelor Degree in Hospitality.

Esme Cullen

Alto, Voice range from C3 to F5

Mama Cullen! Her pies and roasts makes me come home and asking for more every time. Not saying that my hunger's insatiable, but she really takes good care of all of us, ensuring that we'll never go hungry during our tours and performances. Her love has no boundaries. Especially for Papa Cullen. With a passion for designing, she sculpts the best homey feeling for our homes, or wherever we're staying, ever.

Edward Anthony Cullen

Tenor, Voice range from G2 to B4  
Age: 27

Eddie Antonio Cullen. Oh boy. He's going to hate me for putting this in here. *grins* He is an awesome dude. Second, next to me, of course. He has a Double Degree in Music and Business Psychology. With a Masters in Medical Science. He's honestly a genius. Then again, he's got his head stuck in a book since he was born. But we love him all the same. His arrangements for the group are the ones which kickass the most. Well, what can I say? He's the one with a degree in Music.

Jasper Whitlock

Tenor, Voice range from F2 to F4  
Age: 27

Jasper, the 'empath', is our on the road certified psychologist. If we go too bonkers or if we miss home too much, he'll be the one we run to. A fun guy to be with and he's the only one who can calm the annoying pixie. Maybe that's why we love him. The one and only who can rein her in – despite her crazy Aikido techniques. He also does the accounts for the group with his quick mathematical calculations. Bring on that paper for Accountancy and Psychology that you have dude!

Carlisle Cullen

Baritone, Voice range from E2 to C4

Ladies, ladies, don't get your knickers twisted. Yes, this gorgeous hunk of a man was what gave us boys our awesome looks (with inputs from our lovely hot mother). Our major businessman of the group, who will give us all a run for our money. He can be the nicest man you'll ever know, or the fiercest adversary you've ever faced. He's the one and only who can manage us. Others tried, but oh well, they failed terribly. What can I say?

Emmett McCarty Cullen

Bass, Voice range from C2 to C4  
Age: 29

My turn, finally! I am awesome with a Double Masters in Business & Human Resource Management so I pretty much kick everybody's ass while at it (in a good and bad way). As much as Rosie calls me being a big kid, my career used to be my priority, until I met her. Anyway, I pretty much deal with all the logistics and whatever not when we go on performances and tour. So, it's all cool.

* * *

I couldn't help but to giggle at what was written. By the looks of it, it seems as if Emmett was the one who wrote the write-ups and it wasn't vetted before it was printed. But at least, the write-up cuts down the formality of the whole booklet.

I flipped and scanned through the repertoire set list, of which was stated that there was no official order of songs for their world tour concerts. As far as I know, the Cullens love to pull surprises onto their unsuspecting audiences with their choice of songs. I wonder what would be in store for tonight.

I grinned slightly as I raked my eyes down that page to find familiar titles such as The Real Group's 'Words', Toto's 'Africa', The Cranberries' 'Dreams', The Beatles' 'Blackbird' amongst others. Heck, the whole song list was familiar because I have all their albums up to date. They'll be releasing another new album though. I hope that there would be new pieces that they will be previewing in this concert as this is their last stop for the world tour before they head back to UK, or so it seems.

I continued reading through the programme booklet and found interesting nuggets of information like – Esme's the one who designed the programme booklet and that the concert was heavily sponsored by several companies. Interesting, maybe I should go check out what the companies are. It is interesting and difficult to be able to garner such quantity of sponsorships as most concerts were funded out of our own pockets or through various institutions' budgets.

It was 5 minutes before the start of concert and people were still strolling in and settling down. For some weird reason, a sledgehammer just slammed onto my head in realization that I was to meet the Cullens backstage after the concert because of the pass Angela got for me. Shit. Double shit. Triple shitty fuck. Argh. I just hope that I don't smell like a wet mutt. I took a quick discreet sniff at myself and was thankful that I didn't. Angela would have a ball of a time laughing at my predicament, I can imagine.

I flipped back to ogle at Edward's picture, when the lights finally dimmed and signifying the start of the concert while the emcee did the routine "Please switch off your mobiles or turn it to silent mode. No recordings in any audio or visual form will be allowed during the concert. May you have a pleasant evening for your experience at Port Angeles Concert Hall."

The lights were totally off, when a soft blue stage light lit up. I could see the Cullens making their way on stage from the sides and applause broke out from the audience, welcoming them onto the stage at Port Angeles. I almost couldn't help myself from cheering and I took a quick glance around me in embarrassment only to realise that the box only catered for 2, and there was only me in here. So it's lucky that no one was able to see my deep red blush, save for the lights and lack of my personal audience.

After the Cullens took to the stage, the pitch for the first note of their entry song was made. The spotlights turned on to feature the Cullens standing in position with handheld mics, from stage right to left – Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Tanya, Edward, Esme.

The Cullens look amazing with the ladies in black dresses with a gold shawl and hair pinned up in different styles, while the guys were in black pants, blazers, white shirt and gold tie.

As the introductory segment of Words started, I couldn't help but want to squeal and jump in my seat. The literature essence of this song was so amazing as it talks about the usage of Words and how it works in life. The introductory bars of the song starts out with rhythmic patterns using the words 'talk', 'say it', 'speak', 'tongue', 'mouth', 'chat' and 'oral intercourse' (no, it's a pun, nothing dirty implied), to create a complexity as how it were in a conversation spoken or written. This song happens to be an ensemble piece, that is, a song that is sung together as a group without a definite soloist.

_Words__  
__A letter and a letter on a string__  
__Will hold forever humanity spellbound_

_Words__  
__Possession of the beggar and the king__  
__Everybody, everyday__  
__You and I, we all can say_

_Words__  
__Regarded as a complicated tool__  
__Created by man, implicated by mankind_

_Words__  
__Obsession of the genius and the fool__  
__Everybody, everyday,__  
__Everywhere and everyway_

_(Chorus, and the Cullens start snapping with the beat during chorus)  
__Words!__  
__Find them, you can use them__  
__Say them, you can hear them__  
__Write them, you can read them__  
__Love them, fear them_

_(Stops snapping)_

_Words__  
__Transmitted as we're fitted from the start__  
__Received by all and we're sentenced to a life with_

_Words__  
__Impression of the stupid and the smart__  
__Everybody, everyday__  
__You and I, we all can say_

_Words__  
__Inside your head can come alive as they're said__  
__Softly, loudly, modestly or proudly_

_Words__  
__Expression by the living and the dead__  
__Everybody, everyday__  
__Everywhere and everyway_

_Words!__  
__Find them, you can use them__  
__Say them, you can hear them__  
__Write them, you can read them__  
__Love them, fear them__  
_

Applause rang at the end of the song, which cued Carlisle to step forth to introduce the group.

"Thank you all for making time tonight to join my family here at Port Angeles. We're grateful to be able to share a night of our musical adventure with all of you here in the United States, although we expected a larger share of sunshine here," grinned Carlisle as the crowd laughed.

"The song that we just brought to you was a vocal jazz piece, Words, written by Anders Edenroth from a Swedish vocal group, The Real Group. _(End note: iv)_ The next song that we will be presenting to all of you would be The Un-Wishing Well _(End note: v)_, a love song... of sorts" Carlisle looked over at Esme and grinned cheekily while Esme covered her mouth demurely and laughed.

Carlisle spoke into the mic once more "Without any further ado, the Cullens with The Un-Wishing Well!" as he gestured to his family with an open arm as Esme walked over from her position and took Carlisle's hand as they walked back to the centre of the group as the rest made space for them.

Edward took out a pitchpipe and pitched the first notes for each section for this song. As they started off the song, Esme and Carlisle smiled cheekily and stuck out their tongues at each other. It was amazing that they could feel so at ease and have fun on stage.

_Carlisle: I dropped a coin in a wishing well; I'd heard that's what you do  
__Esme: You drop a coin in a wishing well to make your wishes come true.  
__Carlisle: It must have been a real wishing well... what I wished for, I got.  
_Carlisle tried to wrap his free arm around Esme and Esme tried to shrug it off and away

_Esme: I wished for love in that wishing well, and now I wish I had not  
_At this point, Esme turned towards Carlisle and poked him in his chest while smiling and singing.

_Ensemble:  
Where's an un-wishing well? I have to break the spell!  
__Never again will I ever spend a penny on any well.  
_

_Carlisle: There has to be an un-wishing well, a magic to undo,  
__Esme: All the trouble I wished myself, the day that I wished for you.  
__Duet: And, oh the trouble I wished myself, not every wish should come true.  
_Both Esme and Carlisle shrugged dramatically together while looking at the audience as the rest got the audience to clap along with the song.

_Carlisle: There has to be an un-wishing well, there really has to be.  
__Esme: All foolish wished could be dispelled and foolish lovers be free.  
__Carlisle: Free of the spell of some wishing well and free to love anew...  
__Esme: Free to be careful of wishing wells... not every wish should come true.  
_Both Carlisle and Esme walked to the opposite ends of the stage and sang to the audience.

_Ensemble:  
__Where's that un-wishing well?  
__I need to break this spell of pain and heartache  
__and the mistake of falling in love too well.  
_Esme and Carlisle walked back to the centre of the stage.

_Carlisle: There has to be an un-wishing well, a magic to undo,  
__Esme: All the trouble I wished myself, the day that I wished for you.  
__Duet: And, oh the trouble I wished myself, not every wish should come true._

_Ensemble:  
__Show me the way, and I'll gladly pay  
__to unwish unwise wishes far away._

The Cullens bowed while the audience clapped, and both Carlisle hugged Esme and they kissed each other to show the audience that the song was just jesting in pure fun, before they went back to their position.

Alice bounded up front and bounced lightly on her feet as she spoke into her mic excitedly, "Heellloooooo Port Angeles! I'm Alice Cullen and, boy, am I glad to be here tonight! So first up, I'm going to introduce everyone in our family here to all of you in case you've never heard of us. Shame on you then! But in anycase, the two old *coughs* I mean, the two lovebirds that were singing the solos for The Un-Wishing Well, are our parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, our baritone and contraalto respectively."

She skipped around the stage towards Emmett and pointed at him, "My huge ass glutton brother of a bear, Emmett. Our bass." "Beautiful mezzo-soprano sister-in-law of mine, who has to put up with Emmett's nonsense, Rosalie," introduced Alice, as she went to give Rosalie a quick hug.

"Jasper. Mine. Hands off him, the rest of you. Or else." threatened Alice while Jasper smiled on at her amusingly and bent down to kiss her gently.

"And as always, she forgets to introduce that I'm a tenor," drawled Jasper into his mic.

She stuck out her tongue at Jasper and swatted him playfully before she made her way between both Tanya and Edward and looped her arms with theirs. "And this is my good friend, Tanya, our alto, and my musically inclined genius of a brother Edward, tenor."

"Now, our introductions aside, it's time for our next song. Perhaps you haven't heard it before, or perhaps you have. We bring to you Toto's Africa _(End note: vi)_ with Jasper on percussions!"

The Cullens shuffled their positions so that now they would be standing according to sections so it was in this order: Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett.

_I hear the drums echoing tonight  
__But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
__She's coming in 12:30 flight  
__The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
__I stopped an old man along the way  
__Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies  
__He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"_

_Chorus:  
__It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
__There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
__I bless the rains down in Africa  
__Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

_The wild dogs cry out in the night  
__As they grow restless longing for some solitary company  
__I know that I must do what's right  
__Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti  
__I seek to cure what's deep inside,  
__Frightened of this thing that I've become_

_Chorus  
__  
Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you  
__It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
__There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
__I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa  
__I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa  
__I bless the rains down in Africa  
__Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

At the end of the song, men from the backstage brought out mic stands and posh looking bar chairs for the Cullens. The Cullens perched themselves onto the seat while Jasper made the introductions for the next two songs.

"So lovely Port Angeles, have you been enjoying the past few songs? Next up will be a hit from Queen, of which we'll be putting Glee to shame with, and a show tune. So kickback and relax! First up will be Edward on Somebody to Love _(End note: vii)_. Let's hit it!"

The spotlights went off, note was pitched, and then... a line was sung.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

The spotlights then turned on dimly, while focusing one purely on Edward as he sings his solo.

_Each morning I get up I die a little__  
__Can barely stand on my feet__  
__Take a look in the mirror and cry__  
__Lord what you're doing to me__  
__I have spent all my years in believing you__  
__But I just can't get no relief, Lord!__  
__Somebody, somebody__  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Edward then walked forward and did some dramatic poses while getting down on his knees and singing with his wireless mic.

_I work hard every day of my life__  
__I work till I ache my bones__  
__At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -__  
__I get down on my knees__  
__And I start to pray__  
__Till the tears run down from my eyes__  
__Lord - somebody - somebody__  
__Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

_(He works hard)_The rest of the Cullens echoed in their harmony and spread out across the stage and faced the audience in different directions. Edward gets up from his knees and walked further forward towards the audience.

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -__  
__But everybody wants to put me down__  
__They say I'm goin' crazy__  
__They say I got a lot of water in my brain__  
__Got no common sense__  
__I got nobody left to believe__  
__Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

The Cullens crowded around Edward as he inched backwards towards the centre of the stage.

_Oh Lord__  
__Somebody - somebody__  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm__  
__I just keep losing my beat__  
__I'm ok, I'm alright__  
__Ain't gonna face no defeat__  
__I just gotta get out of this prison cell__  
__Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love__  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

The Cullens ended off with a different pose for each of them. For some weird reason, my heart sang out to Edward, that I'll be the one to love him. Then again, it might be my fangirl-dom speaking things I'll never say.

A moment of silence occurred while I tapped on the armrest of the seat and eagerly awaited the next piece to come on. I thumbed through the programme booklet again, and my lips tweaked upwards at Jasper's 'Lady is a Tramp' _(End note: viii)_.

Jasper tossed a cowboy's hat onto his mop of long curly hair and jutted his hips outwards while he drawled into his microphone.

_She gets too hungry, for dinner at eight  
She loves the theater, but doesn't come late  
She'd never bother, with people she'd hate  
That's why the lady is a tramp_

_Doesn't like crap games, with barons and earls  
Won't go to Harlem, in ermine and pearls  
Won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those girls  
That's why the lady is a tramp_

He walked towards Alice, and Alice pouted angrily at him while pointing her index finger at him in a jabbing fashion.

_She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair  
Life without care  
She's broke, but it's o'k  
She hates California, it's cold and it's damp  
That's why the lady is a tramp_

Jasper then wrapped an arm around Alice as they both sang their respective parts into the microphones, with Alice doing an additional melody.

_Doesn't like dice games, with sharpies and frauds  
Won't go to Harlem, in Lincolns or Fords  
Won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those broads  
That's why the lady is a tramp_

Jasper then went back to the middle of the stage and took off his hat and looped it on his index finger before placing it back onto his head.

_I've wined and dined on mulligan stew,  
and never wished for turkey.  
As I hitched and hiked and grifted, too,  
from Maine to Albuquerque._

_Alas, I missed the Beaux-Arts Ball, and what is twice as sad:  
I was never at a party where they honored Noel Ca'ad.  
But social circles spin too fast for me;  
My Hobohemia is the place to be….._

_I get too hungry for dinner at eight, I like the theatre but never come late.  
I never bother with people I hate: That's why the lady is a tramp.  
I don't like crap games with Barons and Earls,  
Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls.  
Won't dish the dirt with the rest of the girls:  
That's why the lady is a tramp. _

Jasper placed a hand to his heart and sang out to the audience.

_I like the free fresh wind in my hair, life without care:  
I'm broke, it's oke.  
Hate California, it's cold and it's damp:  
That's why the lady is a tramp.  
I go to Coney - the beach is divine.  
I go to ball games - the bleachers are fine.  
I follow Winchell and read every line:  
That's why the lady is a tramp!_

_I like a prize fight that isn't a fake.  
I love the rowing on Central park lake.  
I go to opera and stay wide awake:  
That's why the lady is a tramp!_

_I like the green grass under my shoes, what can I lose?  
I'm flat! That's that! I'm all alone when I lower my lamp:  
That's why the lady is a tramp! Don't know the reason for cocktails at five.  
I don't like flying - I'm glad I'm alive.  
I crave affection but not when I drive:  
That's why the lady is a tramp!_

_Folks went to London and left me behind.  
I missed the crowning - Queen Mary didn't mind.  
Won't play Scarlett in "Gone With the Wind":  
That's why the lady is a tramp!_

Jasper took off his hat and placed it on top of Alice's head while Alice wrapped her free arm around Jasper's waist. Jasper wrapped an arm around her and he finished the rest of the song in that position, next to Alice on stage.

_I like to hang my hat where I please, sail with the breeze.  
No dough - Heigh - Ho! I still like Roosevelt  
and think he's a champ:  
That's why the lady is a tramp. _

_Girls get massages, they cry and they moan –  
Tell Lizzie Arden to leave me alone.  
I'm not so hot but my shape is my own:  
That's why the lady is a tramp!_

_The food at Rector's is perfect, no doubt.  
I wouldn't know what the Ritz is about.  
I drop a nickel and coffee comes out:  
That's why the lady is a tramp!_

_I like the sweet fresh rain in my face.  
Diamonds and lace - no got, so what?  
For Robert Taylor I whistle and stamp:  
That's why the lady is a tramp!_

The Cullens bowed together and came together in a semi-circle again, with them standing in their sections. That is, from stage right to stage left _(End note: ix)_ – Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett.

Edward pitched the group and they burst out into a Whitacre classic – Sleep. _(End note: x)_

_The evening hangs beneath the moon__  
__A silver thread on darkened dune__  
__With closing eyes and resting head__  
__I know that sleep is coming soon_

_Upon my pillow, safe in bed__  
__A thousand pictures fill my head__  
__I cannot sleep my minds a flight__  
__And yet my limbs seem made of lead_

_If there are noises in the night__  
__A frighting shadow, flickering light__  
__Then I surrender unto sleep_

_Where clouds of dreams give second sight  
__What dreams may come both dark and deep  
__Of flying wings and soaring leap_

_As I surrender unto sleep__  
__As I surrender unto sleep_

Esme spoke quietly into the mic while the rest slinked off to the back stage, "Whitacre, an American composer, composed Sleep – a song about the various thoughts that flutter through at bedtime. So now, we'll take a 15 minutes interval and we'll be back with a more exciting round 2."

With that, the lights dimmed and I blinked owlishly, unable to believe the magic of harmony that I've heard. And that was only the first part of the night.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help myself from laughing at the acronym for Port Angeles Concert Hall. It's a coincidence that it coincides with my usual nickname. As per previous chapter, there are a couple of end notes for your reference or education purpose. Again, I'm not sure if I could post URLs for the corresponding videos (greenhorn alert), so I figured I'll just put in the tags and the right video caption, so you guys can go youtube them on your own. Please do remember to review so that I can improve on the story and know where to improve on it!

i) Andrea Bocelli's Con Te Partiro:  
Andrea Bocelli's Con Te Partiro, is more famously known as Time To Say Goodbye, a duet with Sarah Brightman. This Italian piece is considered as Bocelli's signature piece.

ii) Front of house:  
A theatre or musical venue term referring to the foyer of the venue.

iii) Vocal parts:  
Refer to Chapter 1

iv) Words – composed by Anders Edenroth:  
Youtube for "The Real Group" and "Words" – the video caption should be: "The Real Group live at Stockholm Concert Hall – 2005".  
Edit: I realised that this video doesn't have the introduction in it. Perhaps scroll down further on the search page and look for 59BL3's video with the spanish caption that has both "The Real Group" and "Rajaton" somewhere in between. It's a collaboration between those two vocal groups. Rajaton's a sextet from Finland.

v) The Un-wishing Well – arranged by Jussi Chydenius  
Youtube for "The Un-wishing Well" – the video caption should be: "Rajaton – Unwishing Well (With Audience)".

vi) Africa – Toto:  
Youtube for "Africa A Cappella" – the video caption should be: "Perpetuum Jazzile - Africa".

vii) Somebody to Love – Queen  
Youtube for "Somebody to love a cappella" – the video caption should be: "SoCal VoCals "Somebody to Love" 2008 ICCA West Semis".

viii) The Lady is a Tramp – Frank Sinatra  
Youtube for "lady is a tramp" – the video caption should be: "Lady is a Tramp (Glee Cast Version)".

ix) Stage left & stage right:  
Stage direction based on those who are on stage, referring to the stage artiste's left and right

x) Sleep – composed by Eric Whitacre  
Youtube for "eric whitacre sleep virtual choir" – the video caption should be: ""Sleep" by Eric Whitacre – Virtual Choir Members NYC!".


	4. Chapter 4: The Cullens: Live! Part 2

**Title: Vocal Rhapsodies**

Summary: To the world, the Cullens may just be the usual rich, sophisticated family with a business empire. However, unknown to almost all – other than those who enjoy vocal music, they are a vocal ensemble. Yet, Bella only knows them as her favourite vocal ensemble. Until she gets a new job…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series; Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own the music I'll be incorporating into the story as well (will give references when needed).

A/N: I still haven't gotten any reviews.. But I saw that some of you have added Vocal Rhapsodies as one of their favourite stories, or putting it on story alert. That's pretty encouraging! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Cullens: Live at Port Angeles – Part 2**

Bella's POV

As the lights dimmed, and people started filing out from their seats and out the doors of the concert hall to the foyer, I propped my right elbow onto the armrest of the seat and leaned my head onto my hand. I cupped my cheek with my hand while sighing, thinking of how lovely it would be that I can have a vocal ensemble of my own like that.

Especially, being they are as good looking as the Cullens. What wouldn't I give? Perfect blending. Perfect interpretation of music. Total hotness.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into my seat, and reminisced about the way Edward cradled his microphone and crooned "Somebody to Love" into it while hitting all the high notes in his falsetto _(End note: i)_ beautifully. It is rather difficult to hit those notes seamlessly if you don't channel the proper vocal techniques into reaching them. Besides, he makes it seem so easy, my innards just melted.

Flipping open the concert booklet to see what awaits me in the 2nd half of the concert, I was pleasantly surprised that they will be singing my favourite piece as their entr'acte _(End note: ii)_. Pachelbel's Canon. Almost the simplest classical piece, but not that easily performed together as a vocal ensemble. Perhaps most of the audience would recognize the famed Canon in D by Johann Pachelbel as a common wedding piece in place of the usual Wedding March. I mean, if I indeed have the opportunity to, I would get either The Cullens or Libera _(End note: iii)_ to perform or sing at my wedding. It would be a dream coming true.

Also, after the interval, they will be presenting some of their newer material. For example, a cover of Evanescence's Call Me When You're Sober and King's Singers' That Lonesome Road. These songs are new materials that have not been presented by them before in their previous tours or albums. I suspect that these would be part of the new album that they are subtly promoting for.

While I was waiting for the concert to resume, I thought back to Mr Sex Voice that I had bumped into. Honestly speaking, it could have been a mind trick that it sounded remotely similar to Edward's voice. Then again, it couldn't be him, could he?

As I pondered through such a possibility, a bell rang through the concert hall, indicating the end of the interval. Slowly the audience started to file into the concert hall, resuming their seats that they were to occupy. I grinned to myself, feeling that I ought to thank Angela for the ticket for the box seat. This means that I don't have to squeeze through everyone within the row just to get into my particular seat. No tonnes of "excuse me" on top of my beet red blush due to embarrassment. It's just simply awesome.

The light dimmed to a dark blue and the bass line of Pachelbel's Canon _(End note: iv)_ came through the speakers. Emmett's voice resounded throughout the whole concert hall as the shuffling and various whispering of the audience came to a stop. I closed my eyes and soaked in Emmett's reverberating bass. Sometimes, I wonder how on earth how can his voice have the effect of a subwoofer. Is it because of special microphones effects such as tweaking of the bass on the sound console?

Slowly, I heard Carlisle's, Edward's and Jasper's voice filling in the harmony and progression chords _(End note: v)_ of the Canon. And fleetingly, Esme's voice came in with the start of the melody, countered with Tanya's. Finally Rosalie's and Alice's voice piled on the icing to the song with the light top notes of the Canon. Tears filled my eyes as their voices harmonized and brought Pachelbel's Canon to a new dimension. No longer is it just purely just usual String quartets playing their violins, violas and cellos to the Canon.

I opened my eyes slightly to see them all on stage, mimicking different instruments. Damn. I missed their entry, being too engrossed with trying to soak in their voices. They were huddled together like a mini orchestra. With Emmett mimicking playing a double bass, Carlisle - a cello, Jasper and Edward – violins/violas, Esme and Tanya – clarinet/oboe, and Rosalie and Alice on flute/piccolo. Honestly, they look so believable that they were a woodwind and string octet, sans instruments.

As the instruments quieten down and came to the end of the Canon, I had to fight my urge to give a standing ovation right at that moment. The Canon in such perfection – okay I might be biased – is unbelievable.

The audience clapped, and Edward pitched the first note, followed by The Cullens bursting out into the introduction of the next song.

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me__  
__You would be here with me__  
__You want me, come find me__  
__Make up your mind_

Rosalie sang dramatically, nailing Amy Lee's lines amazingly well. Looking closer at what Rosalie is wearing, she was wearing a leather vest over a white blouse, giving her a rocker chick feel, with ripped jeans and boots.

_Should have let you fall and lose it all__  
__So maybe you can remember yourself__  
__Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves__  
__And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late_

Rosalie looked straight out to the audience and raises her hand above her head before bringing it down and pointing her index finger out to the audience

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me__  
__You would be here with me__  
__You want me, come find me__  
__Make up your mind_

The other ladies crowded around Rosalie, as she clenched her fist and brought it to her chest.

_Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame__  
__Must be exhausting to lose your own game__  
__Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded__  
__You can't play the victim this time and you're too late_

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me__  
__You would be here with me__  
__You want me, come find me__  
__Make up your mind_

Rosalie walked from stage left to stage right as if she owned the stage and sang out to the audience.

_You never call me when you're sober__  
__You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over__  
__How could I have burned paradise?__  
__How could I? You were never mine_

She strutted back to the ladies while Emmett came up to her and she leaned her back into him and sang the last part of the song.

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me__  
__You would be here with me__  
__Don't lie to me, just get your things__  
__I've made up your mind_

As the song ended, the Cullens tilted their head downwards to the floor and looked at it as the last note faded away.

Once the chord ended, the males started brisk walking off the stage while Esme, Tanya and Rosalie started up the introduction bar for the next song, followed by Alice chiming into the microphone, "Earlier was the famous Pachelbel's Canon in D, followed by Rosalie on Evanescence's Call Me When You're Sober _(End note: vi)_. Now, me and my Dreams. _(End note: vii)_"

_Oh my life is changing everyday__  
__Every possible way_

Tanya then joined her in a harmonic duet while Esme and Rosalie continued with their harmony behind. Alice and Tanya were both wearing sequinned tops with a black vest, black fluffed mini-skirts and black leggings with Mary-Jane shoes. Only difference between both of them was that Alice was wearing a white sequinned top, while Tanya was wearing a pink sequinned top. Esme was wearing a leather jacket that's somewhat similar to Rosalie, only that she wore a soft pink cashmere top with a pair of jeans and ankle boots.

_Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems__  
__Never quite as it seems_

_I know I felt like this before__  
__But now I'm feeling it even more__  
__Because it came from you_

_Then I open up and see__  
__The person fumbling here is me__  
__A different way to be_

As Rosalie does the harmonic line at the back, Alice calls out into the microphone, "Hey Jas, I know you're listening to us at the back, come on out here!" and a few seconds later, Jasper walked out to the stage holding his microphone and smiling sheepishly while waving to the crowd. Jasper started adding his percussion drum beats into the song as they start up the next verse of The Cranberries' Dreams.

_I want more, impossible to ignore__  
__Impossible to ignore__  
__They'll come true, impossible not to do__  
__Impossible not to do_

_Now I tell you openly__  
__You have my heart so don't hurt me__  
__For what I couldn't find_

_Talk to me amazing mind__  
__So understanding and so kind__  
__You're everything to me_

Alice hooked her arm through Jasper's and looked up into his eyes and crooned to him. Somehow, I could feel their love pouring from them to the rest of us out on stage.

_Oh my life is changing everyday__  
__Every possible way__  
__Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems__  
__'cause you're a dream to me__  
__Dream to me_

As Tanya and Alice finished their duet, Tanya looked at Alice and went "Damn. Alice, you make me feel as if I'm the third wheel between you and Jasper while I'm singing a duet with you and you're crooning over to Jazzie boy there."

Alice covered her mouth and giggled, responding "Oops, Tanya. Sorry, but I couldn't resist getting Jazz out here on the stage. Miss him too much!"

Tanya face-palmed and sighed dramatically into the microphone, "Alright, so while our love-birds continue reeling from the aftereffects of their love song, The Cranberries' Dreams,, let's get the rest of the Cullens back out on stage!"

While the Cullens were walking back out on stage, Tanya continued on with the introduction of the next song. "Honestly speaking, the next song is by a pop-diva. It's been a decade and she still has totally kickass vocals and lung powers. This song tugs on the heartstrings of many with the cry "I am beautiful, no matter what you say, words can't bring me down, so don't you bring me down today." I give you, Christina Aguilera's Beautiful. _(End note: viii)_"

As the male Cullens walked out, they brought out high black barstools and placed them on stage for all of them. They took their seats on stage in their respective sections, the Sopranos, Altos, Tenors and Basses. It was funny that the pixie-like Alice needed Jasper's help to bring out a footstool for her to climb onto the barstool. She pouted while we laughed, at her expense. Honestly, the sight was just too comical. The lights dimmed to a soft pink and the pitchpipe was blown.

_Every day is so wonderful__  
__And suddenly, i saw debris__  
__Now and then, I get insecure__  
__From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say__  
__Words can't bring me down__  
__I am beautiful in every single way__  
__Yes, words can't bring me down__  
__So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious__  
__So consumed in all your doom__  
__Trying hard to fill the emptiness__  
__The piece is gone left the puzzle undone__  
__That's the way it is__  
_

Tanya said to the crowd, "You know the song! Sing it with me!" I couldn't help myself but to sing along with her, adding in a few personal ad-libs to the song, like how I always do while I sing it along with Aguilera on my iPod.

_You are beautiful no matter what they say__  
__Words can't bring you down__  
__You are beautiful in every single way__  
__Yes, words can't bring you down__  
__Don't you bring me down today...__  
_

The Cullens all stood up from from their barstools, or rather, hopped off, in Alice's case. _  
_Cullens:_ No matter what we do__  
_Tanya: _no matter what we do__  
_Cullens:_ No matter what they say__  
_Tanya:_ no matter what they say__  
__When the sun is shining through__  
__Then the clouds won't stay_

Cullens:_ And everywhere we go__  
_Tanya:_ everywhere we go__  
_Cullens:_ The sun won't always shine__  
_Tanya: _sun won't always shine__  
__But tomorrow will find a way__  
__All the other times_

_'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say__  
__Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no__  
__We are beautiful in every single way__  
__Yes, words can't bring us down__  
__Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today__  
__Don't you bring me down today_

"Yo, Tanya, that's a cheap shot, trying to tell people to kiss up to you saying you're beautiful," cackles Emmett into his microphone. "What's up? Dudes and dudettes out there! How are all of you tonight? Still surviving? Or have we bore you to death with Edward's lameness?" Emmett broke out into a huge grin and thumped Edward's back while Edward could only shake his head at Emmett's antics.

Emmett pulled out a beanie from the back pocket of his oversized baggy jeans and plopped it onto his head. He was wearing a black leather jacket with chains hooked on it, with a white plain T, washed out jeans and sneakers. Actually, all the guys were wearing that. Uniformity, with an attitude. Wow.

"Imma gonna bring up some 'tude with a big A yo!" yelled Emmett as he pumped his fist into the air.

Jasper started off the beats and Emmett broke out into his song.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down__  
__You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down_

Emmett twirled his microphone in the air and caught it before starting out on the verse.

_Hey, walk out that house with my swagger__  
__Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!__  
__People to see, time is precious__  
__I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?_

_Just like my mind where I'm goin'__  
__No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes__  
__No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll__  
__I like my jewelry that's always on whoa_

_I know the storm is comin'__  
__My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower__  
__Call up my homies, it's on__  
__Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours_

_We keep a fade-away shot__  
__'Cause we ballin' it's Platinum Patron that be ours__  
__Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers__  
__Girl you the drink with all that goodie powers__  
_

Emmett came together with Rosalie and sang the whole chorus together, like how Flo Rida & Ke$ha did. Honestly, they looked hot together as they poured their energy into the song. Seriously, this is a different outtake by the Cullens from their heavy concert pieces from the first half of the concert. Of course, we have to give it to Emmett for lightening up the concert with his playful banter.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down__  
__You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down__  
_

Emmett pranced from his end of the stage and squat down on one foot near the edge of the stage, and rapped out to the audience.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down__  
__She got me throwin' my money around__  
__Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found__  
__It's goin' down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down__  
__She got me throwin' my money around__  
__Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found__  
__It's goin' down down_

_Hey, shawty must know I'm the man__  
__My money love her like her number one fan__  
__Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans__  
__My Benjamin Franklins_

_A couple of grands, I got rubber bands__  
__My paper planes makin' her dance__  
__Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan__  
__We buildin' castles that's made out of sand_

_She's amazin', fire blazin'__  
__Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer?__  
__Time to get paid, it's maximum wage__  
__That body belong on a poster_

_I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me__  
__Like, "Damn it, I know you"__  
__You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster__  
__Tell me whatever and I'll be your gopher_

Emmett shook his head according to Jasper's beat while he motioned his index finger beside his temple in a circular motion.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down__  
__You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down_

The guys came together and did the next few verses together, with Carlisle pumping the bass away and Edward adding harmonies on top of Emmett's line.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down__  
__She got me throwin' my money around__  
__Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found__  
__It's goin' down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down__  
__She got me throwin' my money around__  
__Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found__  
__It's goin' down down_

_Yeah, I'm spendin' my money, I'm out of control__  
__Somebody help me she takin' my bank roll__  
__But I'm king of the club and I'm wearin' the crown__  
__Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models__  
__Watchin' they asses go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down__  
__You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down__  
__You spin my head right round, right round__  
__When you go down, when you go down down_

Honestly speaking, at the end of the song, I couldn't really remember what on earth happened. I only remembered Emmett prancing from one end of the stage to the other, rapping his ass away Flo Rida style for Right Round _(End note: ix)_. I couldn't help it but to roar in delight with the rest of the crowd, no matter how prestigious the Port Angeles Concert Hall is supposed to be. I supposed we could bring the house down once in a while, considering that the rest of the Cullens were laughing at Emmett's antics too.

"Alright, hate to kill the party. Emmett just love causing hell," grinned Carlisle

Emmett faked a surprised look and pointed his index finger out at Carlisle, "Yo pops! You know we all love to party once in a while, especially you and mama!" He wriggled his eyebrows at Carlisle suggestively while both Esme and Carlisle laughed out gaily.

Carlisle had to muffle his laughter and calm down before continuing on. "As I was saying earlier, I hate to kill the party, but it's almost the end of the night." The audience aww-ed and jeered and Carlisle brought up a hand to stop them. "Almost! I said, almost. Before we end off, we would like to bring two slower pieces to stop the adrenaline rush. First up, I know that you've heard that we will be releasing a new album. That is true, and in the second half, we did introduce some newer pieces."

Carlisle then walked over to Esme and held her hand, "The next song, will also be from our new album, titled 'That Lonesome Road' _(End note: x)_. This is one of the King's Singers' pieces, first sung by James Taylor in 1981."

_Walk down that lonesome road,__  
__All by yourself__  
__Don't turn your head  
Back over your shoulder__  
__And only stop to rest yourself  
When the silver moon__  
__Is shining high above the trees_

Edward stepped forward slightly and sang his solo.

_If i had stopped to listen once or twice__  
__If i had closed my mouth and opened my eyes__  
__If i had cooled my head and warmed my heart  
I'd not be on this road tonight_

The ensemble then started singing in a homophonic _(End note: xi)_ manner._  
__  
Carry on__  
__Feeling sorry yourself__  
__It doesn't save you from your troubled mind__  
__  
Walk down that lonesome road__  
__All by yourself__  
__Don't turn your head__  
__Back over your shoulder__  
__And only stop to rest yourself  
When the silver moon__  
__Is shining high above the trees_

As the sound of the ensemble faded away, they started their next song. I flipped to the program booklet to find out the title of the song – Darmon Meader's Love Psalm. _(End note: xii)_

_Days come, days go  
We try to take the time to let love grow  
Don't ignore the sands of time  
Just let a little love in, yours and mine_

_Friends come and friends will go  
The ones that last a lifetime, savour so  
Life flows on, so sublime  
But only if we stop and take some time_

_Ev'ry season, listen to the the rhythm of the earth and sky  
The rhyme and the reason  
Of living in today, while thinking of tomorrow_

_Days pass and nights unfold  
The innocence of youth becomes the wisdom of the old  
We must remember love and once again  
We'll learn to live a life we love  
Amen_

They waved and chorused goodbyes to the audience after they finished the song and they bowed before walking off the stage as the lights dimmed. I instantly stood and gave a standing ovation. I looked around and realised that more than half of the concert audience stood and gave them a standing ovation.

Feeling a sense of euphoria of hearing such good music, I left the concert hall, and headed to the restricted area that leads to the backstage. As I move nearer and nearer with every step, I could feel my heart thudding away in my chest.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. My family ran into some family troubles so I haven't really had the time.

i) Falsetto:  
Vocal range by the males to sing in or beyond the Soprano's range.

ii) Entr'acte:  
French phrase for "in between acts" – also referring to the piece of music or interlude performed between the first and second half.

iii) Libera:  
Formerly known as St Philip's Boys Choir, in London, directed by Robert Prizeman.

iv) Canon in D – composed by Pachelbel's Canon  
Youtube for "Agapella" and "Canon" – the video caption should be: "Agapella Canon in D".

v) Progression Chords:  
Also known as "chord progression" are a series of musical chords that provides a structure of change to the song's harmony.

vi) Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence  
Youtube for "Reverse Osmosis" and "Call Me When You're Sober" – the video caption should be: "Call Me When You're Sober- USC Reverse Osmosis".

vii) Dreams – The Cranberries  
Youtube for "Stephens College Velvetones Dreams" – the video caption should be: "Dreams (The Cranberries) – Stephens College Velvetones".

viii) Beautiful – Christina Aguilera  
Youtube for "Beautiful ahana a cappella" – the video caption should be: "Beautiful – Emory's AHANA A Cappella".

ix) Right Round – Flo Rida  
Youtube for "Beelzebubs Right Round" – the video caption should be: "Right Round – Tufts Beelzebubs, March 6, 2009".

x) That Lonesome Road – King's Singers  
Youtube for "kings singers that lonesome road" – the video caption should be: "That Lonesome Road", uploaded by stevtomato.

xi) Homophonic:  
Means that 2 or more parts are singing/together in harmony.

xii) Love Psalm – Darmon Meader  
Youtube for "love psalm darmon meader" – the video caption should be: " LOVE PSALM • CENTRAL ISLIP HS CONCERT CHOIR".


	5. Chapter 5: Adrenaline

**Title: Vocal Rhapsodies**

Summary: To the world, the Cullens may just be the usual rich, sophisticated family with a business empire. However, unknown to almost all – other than those who enjoy vocal music, they are a vocal ensemble. Yet, Bella only knows them as her favourite vocal ensemble. Until she gets a new job…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series; Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own the music I'll be incorporating into the story as well (will give references when needed).

A/N: Would like to say a big thank you to Missbe93 for her review and encouragement!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Adrenaline**

Edward's POV

My heart pounded as we stepped onto the stage which was dimly lit. This adrenaline rush that I feel each time as I head onto stage never fails to excite me. I clenched my wireless microphone, which Tyler had handed out to us, in my fist, filing between Tanya and Esme.

Honestly, I had the urge to tug at the gold tie that the pixie had us in. Ties and excitement never did seem to go well in my case. Other than wanting to wring my hands on my tie, I wanted to bounce up and down on the balls of my feet. However, the thought of being incredulously hyper like Alice managed to calm me down. I took a deep breath, as we took our positions on stage.

The family looked at each other, and brought their microphones to their mouth while Emmett started off the introduction of Words, effectively giving us the cue into the song. As I look out into the sea of audience, I found myself singing my heart out to the people who came to watch our concert. My passion for music never ceases to amaze those who know me. I can feel the smirk gracing my lips as I sang.

The night rolled on song after song, and it was time for our attire change. I must say, the change was welcome. It was sweltering warm. Despite being air-conditioned in the concert hall, being out on stage under the different heat-inducing stage lights and prancing around on stage got me breaking out in sweat. Honestly, it was good to be able to have a change of clothes and peel off the sweat soaked clothes.

I hurried into my dressing room and mused over the first half of the concert as I pulled my tie off and start unbuttoning my shirt. So far, so good. Everything was going accordingly to plan thus far. While I continued to undress myself, someone knocked on the door of my dressing room repeatedly.

"Edward! Are you still in there? Just to remind you that, tonight we'll have our special guest coming by the backstage after we're done." Carlisle's voice sifted through the door and punctured the musical haze I was in. I heard his footsteps shuffling away while realization dawned upon me.

Fuck, I cursed inwardly. I had totally forgotten about that. I hope that this wouldn't be like the last time, where this particular girl started draping herself all over me and trying to pucker her lips and get kisses from me every other second. Honestly, I have no idea why on earth would Carlisle and Esme agree to letting strangers have backstage passes and have our family entertain them. Granted that, yes, Dad and Mom are being nice to our fans. But really, a female, every time there is a concert? Or need I mention, for this particular tour only? God, I have no idea why on earth are they thinking.

I groaned as I raked my hands through my hair before changing out of the rest of my clothes and into the next set of clothes which comprises of leather wear. Dammit. I thought this concert would be different without this "fan visitation" shit. It makes me want to punch a hole into the wall of the dressing room. Seriously, I might lose my cool if the fan does something drastic this time. Like swoon at me or try to slut her way around thinking that I'll bed her at the end of the night. Sorry, but proper musicians don't go sleeping their way around for no reason. Or at least, I have more decency than to fall into that stereotype, I believe.

Sharp knocking on the door snapped my focus into place. "Edward, hurry. We only have another 10 minutes left. You're taking longer than usual tonight. Are you done yet?" as Tanya called out to me with concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm almost done, had some last minute stuff to think through. I'll be out in a minute." I replied her tersely, trying to keep to keep the agitation out of my voice to no avail.

"Are you okay Edward? You don't seem alright," Tanya's voice trailed off.

I tried to slip on my clothes as fast as possible, grabbed my iPhone 4 and took a glimpse at the time. Shit. I was slightly behind time. Tanya was right, I was taking longer than usual tonight. I slammed my iPhone back onto my table and strode out to the door and yanked the door open to have Tanya almost falling through the doorway as she was leaning on it. I held Tanya steady by placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Let's go meet the rest at the backstage" I replied, closing the door behind us, and striding off to the backstage and leaving Tanya behind, as she tried to catch up to me.

Tanya caught up to me, placed her hand slightly on my arm and said in a low voice, "Are you sure you're alright? It's been a while since I've seen you so riled up."

Running my hands through my hair, I replied her without turning around, "I'm fine. Let's go." I walked on further to see the rest of the family already waiting for my presence.

I cleared my throat and glowered slightly at my dad before speaking to the rest.

"Guys, I was just reminded by Dad," and I jerked my thumb in his direction, "that someone will be coming by to meet us again backstage after the concert. I will be removing our final piece, the one we just added into the repertoire, and just end it with Love Psalm. That way, the audience wouldn't suspect there would be anything wrong, since it wasn't printed on the booklet anyway," I said dryly.

Alice shrieked at the announcement and came up to me, jabbing her pixie finger sharply into my chest. "You said we could do that song!" she practically yelled that into my ear and tried to blow my eardrums.

"Not that we have a choice. We have to make time for our fan, and then pack-up and head off. It's not like you don't know how it is when we have a fan dropping by after the concert. We've been through it the last few concerts on this tour. You'll get to do that song in Seattle, I promise. Besides, the concert booklet for that concert isn't printed yet." I shot a look at Alice and discreetly rolled my eyes as she huffed at my reply.

Tyler came by and announced that it was almost time for us to head back on stage, and passed us our microphones.

As we walked back onto stage, I realized that doing a classical piece in this get-up seems ridiculous. Yes, it fits our second half of the set of which we are doing contemporary songs. But hell, Pachelbel's Canon seems so fucking out of place. We're looking like punk rockers and we're doing classical music. Too bad Alice is our fashion police. That is one thing that will never be changed. Past, present and future. Owning a fashion boutique of her own does make things easier for us to get our costumes, but sometimes, her ideas just don't match with the musical sense. I better make sure that the next concert tour, the repertoire set and the costumes do match. Imagine doing Ke$ha's Your Love Is My Drug _(end note: i)_ in cocktail dresses and suits. The Cullens aren't like Yale University's Whiffenpoofs _(end note: ii)_ at all. I think Esme and Rosalie would even throw a fit if that would happen and both Carlisle and Emmett would just find it amusing.

Minutes passed and the Canon was over. Finally, as much as we were visually and musically mismatched, we still managed to pull it off without having the audience flinch. As we pounded Call Me When You're Sober with Rosalie taking the high road on it, I let my eyes finally sweep through the audience. I was taken aback when I saw my brown eyed angel sitting there in the box seat with a grin on her face and bouncing to the music. I don't know if it's the lights that were playing tricks on me, but I swear, that really did look like her.

Instinctively, I raked my hand through my hair as we continued the song. I could hear my heartbeat thudding through my eardrums above Jasper's vocal percussions and the bass line that Emmett was pounding. I couldn't wait til the song ended so I could haul my ass off stage and compose myself.

"She's here." The thought kept looping around in my head and distracting me from the music that I should be focusing on.

As the song ended, I immediately rushed off the stage and stomped off into my dressing room to get my bearings back. I grabbed hold of the bottle of water that was sitting on the dressing table, unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp of it.

"She's here."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist around the bottle, causing water to spill out from the neck of the bottle. "God damned fuck." I cursed and flicked the water off from my hand before screwing back the cap onto the bottle. Seriously, how could I let a mere female affect me that much. I don't even know her. Heck, I didn't do anything other than be rude to her at the restaurant. Honestly speaking, she probably thought that I was a freaking douchebag for bumping into her and running away. Fucking piece of coward and asshole I am.

I contemplated upon looking for her after the concert was over. But what the hell, the chances of her staying behind were technically close to zero. Besides, I doubt that fate would be that kind to let us meet again. Fate is nothing but a tease. She's so near, yet so far, slipping in and out of my reach.

I thumbed through my iPhone before getting the hell out of there and back on stage again. This isn't the time for me to lose my cool. We still have the rest of concert to go, as well as the fan meeting. It's probably merely just a coincidence that she's here. Nothing more, nothing less. My head's spinning round and round from all the thoughts.

How apt, one of the songs will be Right Round. I rolled my eyes at my insanity and prepared myself to head back onstage.

"Damn, Rosie is smokin' hot. Can't wait til I get my hands on her tonight," Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Yo, Jazz, pixie did an awesome job on wardrobe this time man! The leather is just… Fuck yeah."

Jasper groaned at Emmett's antics "Dude, keep your dick and balls to yourself yeah? Honestly, you and Rose bring the house down with your sexcapades every single night. It's such a turn off."

Carlisle guffawed before clapping a hand onto my shoulder, and smirked saying "Now guys, don't bring out all the testosterone onto Edward here yeah? What should stay in the bedroom, should stay in the bedroom."

"Dad, that's not helping. At. All." I punched the line with emphasis and rubbed my face with my hands as the girls ended their song. "Alright. Out we go, now."

Time flew as we ended song after song. I couldn't help myself but to glance back at my brown haired beauty constantly, only to see her with her eyes close and with a look of euphoria. She almost had me thinking that she was having an orgasm while sitting right there. I almost wished I was the cause of that look on her face, as I slid my hard cock into her wet pulsing pussy, claiming her as my own.

"Fuck." I screamed at myself internally. I should not be thinking of her in such dirty thoughts. My dick was pretty much a raging hard boner from that. Seriously, right on stage? Oh god damned. I started thinking of thoughts to calm my hard on down.

"Grandma Elizabeth, naked in Alaska. Grandpa Ed, naked with Grandma." I shuddered as those thoughts came into my mind. At least my hard on is being controlled now and I'm not as distracted as I was moments ago.

As the end of the concert came, we bowed and left the stage. I literally ran into my dressing room and changed my tight pants into something that warrants more space. I don't think that it was decent to have a pair of pants straining my dick while we head off to see the fan. And I jolly well hope that the fan doesn't think that I was having any scandalous thoughts about her.

I stripped off my leather pants and pulled on a pair of black slacks. While buttoning the slacks and pulling up the zipper, I could hear Alice's voice through my door as she pounded her fist on it. "She's here!"

* * *

A/N: Review, review!

i) Ke$ha – Your Love Is My Drug  
Youtube for "your love is my drug a cappella" – the video caption should be: "Your Love Is My Drug – Ke$ha a cappella cover".

ii) Yale University's Whiffenpoofs:  
Youtube for "whiffenpoofs" – the video caption should be: "The Whiffenpoofs – Grace Kelly".  
Yale Whiffenpoofs of Yale University is the oldest collegiate a cappella group in the United States, established in 1909.


	6. Update

Dear lovelies,

I apologize for my lack of updates. The past half a year has been rather turbulent for me. Hopefully, the next couple of months would be more forgiving, and that I'll be able to update a few chapters for you all. Haven't really had time to write anything at all.

With love.


	7. Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected

**Title: Vocal Rhapsodies**

Summary: To the world, the Cullens may just be the usual rich, sophisticated family with a business empire. However, unknown to almost all – other than those who enjoy vocal music, they are a vocal ensemble. Yet, Bella only knows them as her favourite vocal ensemble. Until she gets a new job…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series; Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own the music I'll be incorporating into the story as well (will give references when needed).

A/N: Sorry for not updating lately. Had too many things going on in life. I'll try to progress the story line a tad faster too to catch up.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected**

Carlisle's POV

I was pacing near the entrance of the backstage with Esme, waiting for our fan of the night to appear. A Miss Isabella Swan of sorts, or so, as Miss Angela Weber's mail had mentioned. I was amused to see Miss Weber's email to our group, asking for a backstage pass for her best friend. Honestly, I thought only fans would write in for themselves. Of course, it was rather heartfelt to see that Miss Weber wanted it as a surprise birthday present for her best friend, saying that she would totally appreciate such a gift.

I wondered, could it be that perhaps this Isabella Swan whom Miss Weber fondly talked of in the email, was a fellow passionate singer as well? Afterall, Miss Weber's email was interesting enough to let it pass through for me and Esme to give out backstage passes to her. Besides, only those who are interested in such a genre of music would come for our concerts, what more ask for backstage passes? Miss Weber did mention that Miss Swan – or Bella, as she fondly referred to her in the email, was an avid singer, though she did not mention if she was just a mere singer as everyone else, or an ensemble singer. There is a stark difference between that two. The latter, knowing how to work with a larger group than merely just warbling out to their hearts' content.

On the other hand, I was more amused to see Edward, my oldest son, being rifled up for every fan occurrence that he was put through. He always tries too hard keeping his calm demeanor, which proves futile with each and every time he rake his hand through his hair. A nervous tic of his, I figured. Although, I'm not entirely sure that he is actually conscious of doing it. Surely, he would have heard the swooning of countless women. I distinctively remember hearing the phrase "fuck hot" being used by them countlessly. It never fails to amuse me and get me smirking, while Esme would try not to collapse into a fit of giggles.

However, I am not sure what actually set him off today. He seemed pretty distracted after he went out for a slight bite earlier in the day. His hair became a larger bronze mess in comparison to the usual mess it was in. I swear that he almost wanted to snarl and bite my head off when I told him that there would be a fan coming in today too. I myself forgot about it, until I suddenly remembered it when I was scrolling through emails on my Blackberry Torch. It is an advantage to own a smartphone, don't you think? I thought that it was amusing to see him in such a state though. Never had I seen him lose his composure. Or perhaps, he was just better at hiding his negative emotions as opposed to the rest of the family.

But in any case, the objective of such fan sessions was to create the opportunity of finding a replacement alto to take over Tanya when she leaves to pursue her studies in Alaska. I must admit, it is a rather difficult task to find someone to fill the shoes of Tanya, especially since Tanya had been singing together with us since The Cullens started up about 6 years ago. Group chemistry had been tight since then, considering that we are all a family too.

Tanya actually requested for a replacement, not only to fill the sound of the group so that the songs and arrangements would not be compromised, but also to seek a companion for Edward. She knew that they would not work out ideally; Edward did too. But perhaps, they were holding out on mere companionship because the rest of us were practically joined at the hip to our partners. I cannot say that I do not understand how they feel, because I felt the same way too before I had met Esme. It is just part of humans' need for companionship in the environment they are in. An emotional, psychological and physical need. Perhaps, sexual too.

"Mr Cullen, a lady is here bearing a backstage pass. Are you all ready to have her come by?" Tyler came jogging towards Esme and I.

Esme placed her hand gently on my arm and smiled up at me before turning to Tyler and replying, "Sure, we are. Let's have our lucky lady for the night. We'll have her in the green room."

"Sure, Mrs Cullen. I'll bring her there and see you guys in a short while." Tyler waved his arm over his head and jogged back down the corridor.

I wrapped an arm over Esme and pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head gently and walked down to the green room. Pulling the door open and walking in, I saw Alice and Jasper already lounging on the couch. They turned to look over, and upon seeing us, Alice bounced up from the couch excitedly and over to us.

Alice launched herself at me and grinned, saying, "Dad, Mom, I think today might just be our lucky day. Call it a hunch, and you know my hunches are always right." I patted her back gently and motioned to Jasper to get my daughter off me. This is true, never had her foresight fail our family. Perhaps that's why Emmett call her the crystal ball at times.

"Sweetheart, I know your hunches are always right. But, we'll see, okay?" Esme kissed Alice's cheek lightly as Jasper pried her off me and held her in his arms. "So where are the rest?"

"Well, Rose & Em are off somewhere doing their thing as always. Tanya just left to get Ed," chuckled Jasper as he held Alice close to him while they settled back onto the couch.

Rosalie & Emmett came in behind us, wrapped around each other and Emmett bellowed, "Yo! Wassup? The gig was awesome everybody. Our next and last, is at Seattle right? About fucking time we get out of the rain!"

Rosalie smacked the back of his head while Esme chastised him about his language. "Emmett! Language!"

"Sorry mom! And what the hell did you do that for, Rosie?" as conversation carried on.

There was a quick, sharp knock on the door although it's open, bringing all our attention to Tyler who was standing there. He cleared his throat and stepped inside the green room. "Cullens, this is Isabella Swan, the lady of the night" as he flourished a gesture towards a petite brunette who stepped in meekly right behind him.

Esme and I stepped towards her and greeted her. "Evening, Miss Swan. I'm Carlisle and this is my lovely wife, Esme" I smiled warmly at her while extending my hand for a handshake.

"Please, call me Bella. Miss Swan and Isabella is too formal for my liking, and I'm sure we aren't meeting in a formal setting," smiled Bella as she shook my hand.

Esme walked towards her and enveloped her into her arms, "In that case, I'm sure a greeting like this wouldn't be too formal, Bella. Do call us by our first names too." This might be the first that Esme actually greeted a concert guest like that. Moreover, Bella is the first to not be that snobbish and stick to the whole last name greeting. However, I still have my reserves on how tonight's meeting with the family would turn out.

"Bella, this is the rest of our family, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett," introduced Esme.

Alice skipped up to Bella and hugged her fiercely, "Bella, I think, no, know, that we are going to be best friends."

Jasper greeted her warmly, while Emmett was being the usual –what's that word Alice used, goofball? Random conversation was made to settle Bella in, as we waited for Edward and Tanya. As I glance around the room, I could see that as contrary to the other ladies that we had backstage, my family seems to be more receptive towards Bella. Even Rosalie is warm enough to her to actually carry out conversation with her. Probably, the most important reaction would be Edward's. If he responds well enough, perhaps there could be something worthwhile to happen for him.

Edward's voice soon drifted into my thoughts, "Sorry everyone, I was caught up in my…" as he trailed off. Glancing at him, I saw that his gaze was locked intently at Bella, and as Bella turned to him, she blushed a pretty rouge colour. Interesting, very interesting, as I stroked my jaw thoughtfully.

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and brought her towards Edward, "So Bella, this is my blockhead of a brother, Edward." I saw Edward give Bella a crooked smile and replied, "Yes, I bumped into her shortly a while ago at La Bella Italia. I apologize again for being rude and bumping into you earlier." Now, this is beyond interesting. Apparently, they had met earlier. Hmm.

Emmett's POV

I idly stroked my fingertips onto Rose's exposed skin on her thighs. She had changed into a nice halter top with a short mini leather skirt, which was in no doubt, teasing me. Surely, my hardening cock could wait until we get home, so that I can throw Rose onto our bed and have my way with her the whole night.

Thrusting my hard cock into her slippery, wet pussy the whole night, feeling her ride out her orgasm on me, would be our post-concert ritual. As I inch my fingers up her thigh and beneath her skirt, I could feel Rose widening her legs slightly apart. Of course, the next thing I knew was Rose yanking my hand away and hissing at me to stop what I was doing, as she did not want to give Alice and Jasper a free show as much as they know how frisky we always are. I pouted at her slightly before Rose leaned in and pecked me gently on my lips, silently promising me that I would have my way with her the whole night.

Soon Carlisle and Esme came in, and Tyler brought our friend of the night in. I almost couldn't believe my eyes. The little friend that Tyler brought in was the sweet girl whose photo I saw in the resume which was sent in as an application for Twilight's new branch in Seattle. My eyes widened in realization and Rose poked me gently in my side, wondering what was with my reaction.

I nudged her back gently and shook my head discreetly, whispering into her ear, "Rosie, I'll tell you later tonight, before we get busy, or maybe after." I gently groped her ass and winked at her, before heading towards Isabella, or Bella, as how she would prefer us to call her.

Being in charge of the Human Resource department in Twilight, I have to deal with all the job applications. Of course, sorting out and ensuring that Twilight would get the best employees we have, is my job. I may be a total asshat, or a goofball, but when it comes to business and protecting my family, nothing gets in my way and I make sure that it has to be a job well done. I'm not saying that I'm a perfectionist or anything. I'll leave the perfectionism to Edward actually.

But, Bella's resume actually pretty much blew me away when I read it. I actually asked my secretary, Elena, to have her come in for an interview for the position as the manager for our Sales and Marketing department for our Seattle branch. Granted that, ultimately, it requires her to fly out to our other branches. But truth be told, I heard from Carlisle that if the business venture is better out here in the States, we might actually be migrating over and shifting our HQ over to the States. This move would leave our branch in London as the regional HQ and not the main HQ.

My instant thought when I saw Bella's photo on her resume was that this might be the kind of girl which would be a match for Edward. This might be the right chance for me to really get to know her in an informal setting. You know, sometimes people aren't who they really are during interviews. Somewhat, it is better this way. Moreover, I'll really get to see if she would be a good match for him.

Before I could spend some time with her, due to Alice's monopolizing of Bella, I could hear Edward and Tanya coming into the room. And you know the cliché movie scenes where the male and female lovebirds just gaze at each other from across the room and they seem to be in a world of their own? I swear, this is probably what was happening. I caught Tanya's eye, and she seems happily surprised that perhaps, Bella could be the one.

The only thing I could do was to rub my hands gleefully inside, and to torture Edward, I'll hog Bella a little to myself first.

"So now that Edward's finally here. Bella, do tell us what attracts you to the Cullens! Considering that vocal ensembles aren't really people's kind of thing to listen to." I flashed Bella a wide grin as I left where I was sitting with Rose and slung an arm around Bella's shoulder.

Calisle's POV

I realized that Bella didn't flock to Edward immediately, unlike the usual horde of women that had been invited backstage the past few times.

Before I knew it, Emmett had his arm slung around Bella, asking her about what attracts her to us. Honestly, it was one question that I would love to hear the answer to as well.

Bella smiled shyly at Emmett and looked at him while answering, "I used to sing with my collegiate a cappella group and penned arrangements for them once in a while. Before that, I used to sing with the church choir when I was younger. So basically, I grew up singing in a group a way or another, and I love the way how you guys balance the intense choral repertoire with the funkier contemporary music. Moreover, the arrangements are written so intricately, they actually bring out the best in each singer, which in turns brings out the best in the songs in terms of harmonies and interpretation." She then began to look down and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I apologize for blabbering away. I have a tendency to do that when I start on the topic of singing. Angela tells me that I get too hyper on it."

While Bella had her nice speech tucked away, I was examining Edward's reactions. The poor boy was outwardly dropping his jaw in shock, and my dear wife actually nudged me and tilted her head to his direction before chuckling. We have never really seen Edward being that besotted with anyone. Not even Tanya.

"My dear Bella, there's no need to apologize! Our Edward has the same issue with blabbering on about music, so as a family we're pretty used to it. I'm just wondering though, perhaps for everyone's enjoyment as well as an experience for you, perhaps we could do a number together?" mused Esme.

Bella seemed to be slightly in shock, hearing Esme's request of her, before blinking slightly and smiling sweetly, "If your family doesn't mind me throwing you off harmony and blending, we could try something."

Esme then took her hand into hers and wrapped an arm around her and effectively removing Bella from Emmett's grip. "How about you pick something that you have sung before, that perhaps we have done within our repertoire too?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind trying out The Real Group's Words with you. It would be an honor, as I've never done Words in an professional ensemble setting," as Bella blushed in revelation.

"Sure, I don't think Words is a problem. Would be good to see how blending works in that song too. Especially, that tricky bridge!" Alice cheered as she bounced happily on her stilettos.

I continued musing, if Bella actually cleared that bridge with us. I'm extending her an invitation to sing for us. Then again, that's before Edward beats me to it, considering how besotted he is towards her, and how hard of a time he had with Tanya and the rest of the family to fix the bars, grumbling that he didn't want to be a laughing stock to Anders and his gang since we were covering a song of theirs'.

Tanya slowly moved towards the couch and held her hand out to Alice while smiling brightly at Bella, "Alice, I'm sure you're looking forward to a recording of this? And Bella, I hope you wouldn't mind us taking a recording? You can have a copy of it too when we're done processing it."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind a recording of it. As long as it doesn't sound horribly bad and gets posted up on youtube!" Bella chuckled as Emmett bowled over laughing.

"Bellaaaa~ We wouldn't do that to you! All uploaded videos will be cleared for permission first. Not even your numbahhh one prankster in da house would do such a thing without permission ya know!" as Emmett bearhugged Bella. "Yo Tanya, you gonna sing with us or just record?"

Tanya waved her hand on at us to go on without her, "I need a break from singing anyway. Since Bella's singing Alto, I think it'll be fine." While she positioned herself on the couch and fiddled with the camcorder, the rest of us crowded around and told Bella to stand wherever she's comfortable. And we took in the sight silently, as Edward gravitated towards Bella and stood beside her while smiling at her warmly.

Edward's POV

I'm blown away. She's here. She sings. We're doing "Words". Damn.

I couldn't even put in a few sentences to talk to her, since everyone seems to be catching her in conversation. The next thing I knew, I was standing next to her, smiling like some lovesick fool, and reaching into my pockets for the pitchpipe.

I blew the first note for the family and Bella to tune to, and realized, "Bella, did your ensemble/choir learn the introduction? Or do you want to skip it?"

Bella tilted her head down in embarrassment and said, "Erm. I actually know the lines for the introduction, so yes, we can do the introduction. It's not a problem."

I fistpumped into the air internally and thought, "Finally. Gah. This is brilliant. I don't even have to teach her the introduction which 95% of the other groups that covered the song skipped."

I turned to Emmett and nodded at him to cue the group in. It's amazing that Bella came in at the right time with Esme without skipping the cue. As I took into consideration of Bella's singing voice, I found out that she has a good vocal technique and that the timbre of her voice resonates nicely. The song proceeded on well, until the bridge came. Damn, she cleared the bridge fluidly and well, and blends very well with the family. I was totally astounded by this. I think I was clearly impressed when that annoying pixie started smirking at me and her husband waved his hand over his face to indicate that I look damn fucking shocked.

Fuck. I hope my expression was not picked up by the camcorder or I'll have to dig a hole to bury my head in embarrassment.

As the song ended, I reached out and shook Bella's hand, and before I could convene to ask the family about having Bella to sing with us, I heard my voice blurting out, "Bella, would you consider spending some time with us to sing for us in the next tour? That would mean rehearsals start in a couple of months' time. We would be in Seattle, so if that's convenient for you…?"

Bella looked at us with a wide-eyed expression, and was shaking her head in amazement while opening her mouth to respond to us. Before Bella could get the word in, and before I could say "Sure", Alice bounded over to her with her cell phone and went, "Ah, Bella, save the courtesy. I know we'll be best friends so I can't wait until you get your ass over to Seattle. Put your contact details into my phone and I'll get to you our rehearsal details and et cetera."

"And don't worry about Seattle, Bella-bee, it'll work out fine!" Emmett glomped Bella while smirking at both Bella and I, making me wonder why on earth Emmett had that expression on his face.

* * *

A/N: Review, review!

If there's anything you would like me to clarify in this chapter, do let me know!


End file.
